This invention, in general, relates to electric plugs. More particularly, this invention relates to an electric plug device for extending and replacing a malfunctioning female power outlet.
An electric plug typically comprises multiple female power outlets for plugging in multiple electrical devices. If one of the multiple female power outlets malfunctions or is unusable, connecting electrical devices to the malfunctioning female power outlets may be problematic or impractical. It may also be difficult for the user to replace the malfunctioning female power outlets. The replacement may also be laborious and may require a technician. Moreover, the malfunctioning female power outlet requires replacement with a new power outlet which may be expensive.
Furthermore, a single electric plug may only have a limited number of female power outlets for connecting electrical devices. There is a need for an electric plug device that may extend the number of female per outlets for connecting multiple electrical devices.
Hence, there is an unmet need for an electric plug device and method that extends and replaces a malfunctioning female power outlet.